


Norm the Human!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: Norm wants to be human!
Kudos: 3





	Norm the Human!

Norm was a robot. Everybody in town thought he was not really a person. He was going to prove them wrong.

"How do I get a birth certificate?" he wondered. "If I was born then I must be a person!"

He went to the town hall and said, "I need a birth paper because I was born!"

"Who borned you?" the town hall person said.

"Dr. D!" Norm said.

"Well then bring him here and we will give you a birth certificate," they said.

"Doof you have to come to the town hall!" Norm said.

"Why?' Doof said.

"Because Perry the Platypus is fighting a different bad guy instead if you don't come!" Norm said. It was a lie but Doof didn't know that.

"Okay, fine, I am coming," Doofenshmirtz said. Then he blew a whistle because he was done with refereeing the soccer game he had been helping. The game was only half over but he left anyway.

Suddenly Perry kicked Doofenshmirtz in the back. "Hey, Norm, you said here was at the town hall."

"I was lying. I'm sorry!" Norm said.

Then because of the apology everybody realized Norm was human and he didn't need a certificate anyway. Only humans could be sorry!

Norm smiled.

The End


End file.
